Naruto meet Aqua
by heromaster
Summary: Naruto is walking home from school he meet a young girl with blue hair NarutoX Aqua X Hinata
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome one and all to the Naruto and Kingdom hearts crossover**

**To start things off this story will be about Naruto and aqua**

**And it will take place in modern time.**

**Other then that enjoy the story**

**I do not own Naruto or Kingdom hearts**

**Ch 1 Naruto save the day**

**Naruto Pov**

I was walking home from school when I saw a group of people beating up a woman. Seeing this I have to step in and save this young woman.

"Hey Asshole" I said

One of them turn around and look at me with dumb look on his face.

"Huh what you want kid" Said the gang member

I look down and saw a young woman with blue hair and wearing a blue shirt and black shorts had blood coming off her for head. I was piss with out warring I kick the leader in the face then punch the other guy in the face. But I didn't stop using a Jutsu that my dad show I made a shadow clone and form a blue ball in my right hand.

"Rasengan!" I Yell

It hit him right in the gut and send him flying into a near by tree. After that the other two guys just look at me like they saw a ghost and they took off running. After the fight was over I when to the girl who was laying on the ground. I took a closer look to see that she was badly hurt. Without think I pick her up and took to the person I knew who can help her.

After two hours of running I made it to Hintata's House and ran up to her door step and kick the door lightly.

Then I hear someone walking towards the door. Then the door open it was Hinata and she look like she was tire

"Naruto what going on?" Hinata ask tirely

She look at the girl I was holding and her eyes grow to the size of two dinner plates. Then she took the girl I had in my arms and carry her to living room. Then she ran to her room and came back out with the first aid kit.

"What happen to her" Hinata ask sounding worry

I told about the gang member that attack her and beat her up. Hearing that Hinata had an upset look on her face. Then she stated to treat her wounds.

"I Bet it was Sasuke Gang" Hinata said with hate in her voice

And she was right Sasuke Gang have been make them self know to everyone in Yamamoto city. In fact it look like his Gang is growing more each day. just Then we heard a voice coming from the blue haired girl when she woke up and look at me and Hinata . Jump up to her feet.

"Who are you?" Ask the young woman

Hinata look at me then smile

"My Name is Hinata and this my friend Naruto" Hinata said

She look like she clam down bit then Hinata help her sit back down. About five mins later we all went into the Kitchen.

"Now if you don't mind me asking, why was Sasuke Gang after you?" Hinata ask

The Young woman look at the table with a sad look on her face. Seeing this we knew that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Well let put that to the side for now, so do you have a name?" I ask

Hinata look at me

"Naruto-kun" Hinata said

But the young woman look at me then smile at me.

"I don't mind I wound be happy to tell you my name" She said

She smile at me and Hinata

"It Aqua" Aqua said

**TBC**

**Sorry for the Ch being so short.**

**Send me a review or PM to tell me what you think and No Flames allows **


	2. Chapter 2: New start

**This is the Next Ch of the Naruto and Kingdom hearts story **

**I do not Own Naruto or Kingdom hearts**

**Ch 2: a new start**

**Naruto P.O.V**

"Aqua that a cute name" I said

Hinata nod head thinking the same thing. Then she got up.

"Well how about we call your mother and father and let them know that you staying over my house

Then she had a sad look on her face.

"I can't" She said

Me and Hinata look at each other with a confuse look on his face.

"Why not?" Hinata ask sounding worry

Then without warring she started to cry. Hinata ran to her to see if she was alright then she look at Hinata and still tear in her eye. Just watching her cry just piss me off. Then I got up

"Huh Naruto where are you going?" Hinata ask

I turn my head and look at Hinata and Aqua but I didn't say a word until Aqua ran to the door before I did.

"Naruto-chan, please don't do this" Aqua said

I look into her blue eyes.

"Okay for you and Hinata" I said

After that Hinata took Aqua to the guess room and let her stay there for a bit. After Hinata came out

She and I when to the living room. I when to speak but Hinata look like she had something to said.

"Naruto-Kun, you know what to her mother and father right, the same thing that happen to your Mother and father right?" Hinata ask

I Look down at the floor, remember what itachi did to my family

**Flashback young Naruto P.O.V**

I was about 8 years old my dad was at work and my mom was inside cooking tonight dinner

When my mom call my name.

"Naruto-Kun, time for Dinner" My mom said

I turn around and ran towards the door. When I got inside I saw my dad. I was so happy that my dad was home from work. I ran up to him and hug his leg and look up at him with a smile on my face.

"Welcome home dad" I said Happy

He smile back at me.

"Hello Naruto-Kun I have you been a good boy for your Mother?" He ask

I nod my head

"Yep" I said

If I remember right my dad look like me he had blond hair and blue eyes And my mom had red hair and blue eyes. To me my Mom was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and my dad was very strong and smart too.

After we had dinner and it was midnight and I just left the bathroom when I heard something I ran to my mom and dad room. And I hid under their covers.

"What wrong Naruto-Kun?" my mom ask

Then my dad heard something too then he got up and told me and mom to stay in the room. After that I heard people fighting then I heard my dad yell. Then my mom told me to hide in the closet.

"Now stay here Naruto-Kun" My mom said

Then a group of men with came in the room with my dad. They beat him so badly that I didn't know who it was.

"What do you want Itachi?" my mom said

Then a men show up he had a long hair that was tie up in a pony tail with red eyes. I never seen any one with red eyes before. They where talk about something but I was too young to understand what was going on. Then one of the men open the closet door.

"Well, Well what do we have here" said the evil men

Mom eyes turn red with slit pupils. I have seen my mom mad before but never like this

"I see so you are that nine tails beast I heard so much about" Itachi said

I didn't know what to do. Just then my dad head butted one of Itachi' men then he told me to run.

"Naruto Keep running and don't look back" My dad yell

I did what my dad told me to do and I ran as fast as I could. Until I made it to Hinata's House when I got there Itachi men was waiting for me. I thought I was done for when a boy with long brown hair knock them both out. I just stood there with a dumb look on my face.

It was Neji and Hinata

"Naruto-san are you okay?" Neji ask

I didn't say a word I just got down on my knees and started to cry. Hinata was the first to rush to my side then. I heard gun shots coming from my house. I knew that my mom and dad are dead.

**Flashback over **

If it was not for Hinata and Neji taking me in I would have die too that day. Hinata and Neji save my life but I never found why Itachi wanted my mom and dad. But I wasn't the only who lost their mother and father. Hinata and Neji lost their mom and dad too.

So they know how I feel.

"Naruto-kun it getting late we better go to bed" Hinata said

She was right we had school on Monday which was went into her room and grab a set of PJs for Aqua and went into her room. it was after that i went to my room and went to sleep.

**The Next day Hinata P.O.V**

Me and Naruto-kun was getting ready for school when we saw Aqua-san in my PJs that I gave her before I went to bed last night.

"Did you sleep well last night?" I Ask her

"Yes I did thank you Hinata-san" Aqua said

I smile at her then I heard the door opening. I turn around to see that it was Sakura

"Hinata, Naruto are you guys ready?" Sakura ask

Naruto turn his head to answer her because he was trying to find his left shoe that he lost.

"Just about" Naruto said

I couldn't help but laugh at Sakura and Naruto she try to help him find his shoe. After five mins he found them. Then I saw Aqua was wearing the same school uniform as me and Sakura.

"I didn't know that you went to Yamamoto high school." I said

Aqua look sad I knew something was wrong. I walk over to her and say

"Don't worry me, Naruto and Sakura are your friends now and we will not let anything happen to you" I said

That put a smile on her face and we all walk to school together this stating Aqua's new life with us.

TBC

**Sorry about that I was trying to make sure that the story keep it theme okay**

**Send me a PM or review No Flames Allow**


End file.
